DIA ISTRI GW!
by KAmichiZU
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, Kagami." Takao ikut-ikut mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes miliknya. "Kau tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi kan?" Kasamatsu menepuk bahu Kagami.


" _Tadaimaaaaaa_!" Teriak Kise memekakan Kuroko yang berjalan di depannya, mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen elit di Tokyo. Tangan mereka berdua penuh dengan belanjaan bulanan, ada roti tawar, sirup, susu, kobis, daun bawang sampai sabun mandi dan _shampoo_. Keduanya meletakan belanjaan mereka begitu saja di ruang tamu, kemudian merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Ah, capek _ssu_ …" Kise terlentang.

"Aku lapar…" Kuroko tengkurap.

Midorima tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi dengan membawa sikat dan _sponge_. Lengan bajunya di lipat, begitu juga dengan celana panjangnya. Melihat kedua teman senasibnya, Midorima tidak sedikit pun merasa iba.

"Hei, bangun kalian, _nodayo_." Midorima menendang-nendang kaki Kise.

"Midorimacchi, aku capek _ssu_ …" Kaki Kise kelojotan merengek manja pada teman satu tim basketnya saat SMP.

"Aku juga lelah _nodayo_! Bangun dan bantu aku!" Kenapa Midorima tidak menendang kaki Kuroko juga? Jawabannya adalah, Kuroko sudah kabur ke kamar utama di apartemen ini.

Melongok ke dapur, ada rambut ungu yang sedang memotong kentang, teman dekatnya di SMA yang memiliki tahi lalat sedang menggoreng telur. Si paling pendek berambut merah sedang mengaduk-aduk sup, dengan cekatan ia menuangkan sedikit kuah sup dan mencicipi rasanya.

"Hm, lumayan."

"Akashi, apa masih lama?" Himuro mendekati Akashi dan melihat sup yang mendidih.

"Tinggal memasukkan kentang dan menunggunya matang. Atsushi, kau sudah selesai?"

"Eum, sudah.." Murasakibara menjawab dengan malas, untung pekerjaannya benar-benar sudah selesai. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti ada gunting melayang.

Sedikit mundur beberapa langkah, ada Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di kamar seseorang. Disusul oleh Takao dan Kasamatsu yang membawa keranjang pakaian bersih yang sudah selesai disetrika.

" _Are_ , kau mau kemana Kagami-kun?"

Kagami baru bangun tidur dan langsung memakai pakaian olahraga, "Tentu saja aku mau main basket, kau tidak lihat, Kuroko?" Kagami mengambil bola basket di pojok ruangan. Saat ingin melewati pintu kamarnya ia tidak bisa lewat karena tiga orang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bermain basket, Kagami." Kasamatsu menurunkan keranjang pakaian.

" _Nande_?"

"Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan, mengertilah." Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, Kagami." Takao ikut-ikut mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi kan?" Kasamatsu menepuk bahu Kagami.

Kagami kzl! kzl! kzl! kzl! kzl! Mereka pikir, Kagami ini planaria, apa? Kagami bukan hewan, eh, manusia lemah. Dia sudah mengalahkan _Kiseki No Sedai_ di umurnya yang ke 16, memenangkan _Winter Cup_ sejak kelas satu SMA. Kagami tidak suka di remehkan! Apalagi oleh laki-laki bertampang _uke_ seperti mereka, harga diri Kagami Taiga itu tinggi, bung!

"Jangan menghalangi JALAN BASKETKU! KALIAN PIKIR AKU LEMAH APA?!"

"KAMI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"AKU TIDAK LEMAH, KUROKO!" Kagami balas teriak.

Orang-orang dari segala penjuru rumah akhirnya berkumpul di asal suara.

"Ada apa ini, _senpai_?" Kasamatsu di _toel_ Kise.

"Kagami ingin main basket."

"Hah?!" Ekspresi Himuro yang paling _lebay_.

BRAAAKK!

DAP DAP DAP

Ada suara langkah kaki yang menghentak dari pintu masuk sampai depan pintu kamar Kagami.

" **JANGAN MACAM-MACAM BAKAGAMI! KAU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU!"**

JEDEEEERRR….

Seluruh _spesies_ manusia berambut pelangi terkejut dengan suara yang menggelegar dari arah belakang mereka. Aomine menerobos kerumunan dengan kasar, didekapnya pasangan hidup matinya ini dengan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap.

"A-Aomine…" _sobs_ , "Aomine…." Kagami menangis dipelukkan Aomine.

Semua orang kecuali Aomine, menguarkan aura hitam ingin membunuh seseorang yang paling hitam diantara mereka. _Kitakore!_

Aomine baru pulang dinas dari Hokkaido menangkap gembong Narkoba, justru terancam jiwanya oleh teman-teman sepermainannya.

Salah siapa Kagami lebih memilih menikahinya di banding mereka yang lebih elegan?

 _Susah deh jadi orang tamvan._

.

.

 _Owari_ d:

.

 _Copyright_ Kamiya Chizuru

 **DIA ISTRI GW!**

 **SEME!ALL X UKE!KAGAMI, MPREG**

Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

A/N :

FF terakhir di fandom ini kayaknya.. udah bulan Juni juga. FF ini semacam memutar balikkan fakta cielah, type cewe Aomine berdada besar dan Kagami orang yang elegan. Kagami bilang **orang** lho ya bukan cewe elegan. wkwkwk

Makasih yang udah mau baca, **review** di persilahkan :]


End file.
